Project V.I.R.U.S.
|islands = Deception Island, Dirt Island, Spirit Island, Mount Xalaikhan|beds_required = 4|size = 2x2|default_time = 1 day, 16 hours (Common) 2 days, 2 hours, 30 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 1 day, 6 hours (Common) 1 day, 13 hours, 52 minutes, 30 seconds (Rare)}}Bio (Common): "Behold! The Virtual I-Power Reckonising Ultra Singer, abbreviated to V.I.R.U.S.! It can do things like dancing, and making some ultra-sick drumbeats. However, in order for the V.I.R.U.S. to physically interact, it needs to infect and take over something physical, like a computer. Otherwise it just floats there intangible." Bio (Rare): TBA Bio (Epic): "The Virtual I-Power Rekonising Ultra Singer is meant to be well, a singer. It was meant to be designed to emulate vocaloid singing, but some faulty programming made it a drummer with a preference to the old inkblot animation. Its 6 ultra-dexterous floating, rubberhose-armed hands however are adapted to any situation, and percussion is one of them." Description Project V.I.R.U.S. is a virus monster that infects a computer. Its face is 2 zero-shaped eyes and a mouth, both being all pixely. The computer also has red static on it. The arms and legs are red and stick-like. Rare Project V.I.R.U.S. (or Project V.I.R.U.S. 2.0) is overall darker in color than its common downgrade. It possesses a darker, newer looking computer, and has 2 triangles for angry eyes, and a smirk. It has red static trailing off from the computer. Lastly, it has 6, darker red arms. Epic Project V.I.R.U.S. (or Project V.I.R.U.S. 0.5) looks pretty different than other Project V.I.R.U.S.. It possesses an old TV, complete with 2 dials, crooked antennae, and a power button. In the screen there are these white pac-man eyes, a white rectangle for the nose, and a mouth. It wears a white top hat with a black ribbon, and a black tie. It has 2 rubber hose legs wearing shoes. One of the legs are the inverted colors. It has 6 arms that are in sleeves. 3 of them are black sleeves with 3 white stripes and a white glove, the other 3 are the inverted colors. Breeding Project V.I.R.U.S. can be bred using any combination of Deception, Glitch, Dirt, and Spirit. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Project V.I.R.U.S.: * Vocamin + Zumbskul * Cymbole + Hatanggu * Electrogeist + Dert-Muncher However, the combination of triple and single element monsters has a higher rate of success: * Volcanoos + Fanntom * Bowerfly + Ratatatat * Krakongs + Viride * Contortoise + Shadeer Epic Project V.I.R.U.S. has a specific breeding combination on each island. They are: TBA Song Project V.I.R.U.S. produces static sounds in the form of drumbeats (like in the 8-bit games) by hitting the computer with its arms. Name Origin The abbreviation V.I.R.U.S. is obviously based on a virus. Notes * This monster is created by Monster Master. * The eyes are taken from the 0s in Super Mario Bros. for the NES. * Even though it states that Project V.I.R.U.S. isn't physical, it still manages to hit the computer with its arms. * The design of Epic Project V.I.R.U.S. sort of is inspired by the illustration of ECHO by Crusher-P. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Quad Elements Category:Deception Category:Glitch Category:Dirt Category:Spirit Category:Deception Island Category:Dirt Island Category:Spirit Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Percussionists Category:Monster Master's Monsters Category:Designed by Jordan Botelho